


Latest Scuttlebutt

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e03 Squeeze, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder listens to some scuttlebutt concerning Scully and himself.





	Latest Scuttlebutt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Latest Scuttlebutt 1/1

## Latest Scuttlebutt 1/1 

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: Latest Scuttlebutt  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  **DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK**  
>  to Gossamer, After the Fact, Ephemeral, and other archives.   
>  AWARD ELIGIBILITY: Spookys 2004  
>  SPOILERS: Squeeze  
>  SETTING: Season One  
>  DATE: This story was started on November 7, 2003. The final version was finished on December 1, 2003. ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen as always. DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to that ungrateful, Chris Carter.  
>  SUMMARY: Mulder listens to some  
>  scuttlebutt concerning Scully and  
>  himself. 
> 
> *Written for Haven's Word of the Day  
>  Challenge II.* 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Latest Scuttlebutt  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> I was walking towards the elevator  
>  when I heard some cackles of  
>  laughter. I groaned inwardly. This  
>  happened most of the time whenever  
>  I was in the room with my fellow FBI agents. I knew they were talking about me. 
> 
> And Scully. 
> 
> It's the latest scuttlebutt at the FBI  
>  that I listen to every single day on the way to the basement office. It never  
>  seems to change - It's always the same. They think that I'm a weird guy because I happen to be obsessive about my   
>  quest. 
> 
> And they like to speculate about  
>  how Scully and I are doing the   
>  wild thing off hours. I do have to   
>  admit it's strange they like to talk  
>  about us. I guess we're so fascinating  
>  because we are actually in a relationship. 
> 
> As I was walking towards the basement  
>  office, I was just wondering how I would tell Scully the news. "Hey, Scully, did you hear the latest scuttlebutt?" 
> 
> She was standing near my desk when I  
>  came into the office. She looked so wonderful today with her navy blue suit. "Is that the one where they think I'm pregnant with your child just because I gained a couple of pounds?" A grin appeared on her beautiful, delicate features. 
> 
> "Um, this time they think we're married." 
> 
> "Well, it's somewhat true. You're married to your work, Mulder." 
> 
> "That's not really true, Scully." 
> 
> "Oh?" 
> 
> "No." 
> 
> "Why do you believe that? You're so dedicated to finding your sister...that you can't possibly find time to have a life." 
> 
> "I have a life, Scully." 
> 
> "I've never seen any evidence of that," said Scully with a sigh. 
> 
> "Um, let's see. I watch science fiction movies on the weekends if there's not a game on television. I shoot hoops occasionally with the guys at the gym. I love throwing pencils up in the air," I said. I paused for a minute as I tried to think of what else I liked to do with my life. "OK, I guess that's not much of a life -- is it, Scully?" 
> 
> Scully gave him a smile. "I don't have much of a life, Mulder." 
> 
> "I guess we're even." 
> 
> "I guess so." 
> 
> "I wonder why they talk about us." 
> 
> "Probably because we really don't have  
>  a life." 
> 
> I couldn't help but smile at her last remark. She was right. We really don't have much of a life, considering how much time we devote to the X-Files and to each other. Whenever I'm alone, I always seem to think about her. "Scully?" 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "Maybe the scuttlebutt isn't so farfetched anymore? I know this isn't the way I wanted it to come out, but I have feelings for you." 
> 
> "What sort of feelings?" 
> 
> "I'm in love with you, Scully." 
> 
> There - I said the words. I finally admitted my feelings for her but now I'm feeling rather paranoid. What if she doesn't return them? I don't know what I'd do. 
> 
> "I don't know what to say, Mulder. I'm in love with you, too." 
> 
> "You do?" 
> 
> Scully nodded. "Yes, I am." She paused. "You know the latest scuttlebutt, Mulder?" 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "That I finally believe them," said Scully. 
> 
> I gathered her into my arms, wanting so much to feel her warm body next to mine. I knew I couldn't make love to her in our office, no matter my fantasy of stroking her body and and making sweet love to her on my desk. That couldn't be done. If Skinner found us making out, we would be in deep trouble. I settled for the next best thing: kissing her soft, lusicious lips. 
> 
> Our lips reached for each other's to form a tender kiss. I could feel her heartbeat, next to mine. I knew this was heaven.   
>  Our bodies united as we kissed again. 
> 
> "I believe them, too," I said with a smile. 
> 
>   * the end -- 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Yes, please. Send to:  
> 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> This story was created for Haven's  
>  Word of the Day II challenge. The   
>  word was scuttlebutt. According   
>  to Merriam-Webster, the word   
>  "scuttlebutt" means rumor,   
>  gossip. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this story as I had writing it. After watching Squeeze, I   
>  thought it would be interesting if Mulder were to hear the rumors regarding his   
>  relationship (if, any?) to Scully.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
